The present invention relates to covers for assembly and use with the upper end of vertically extending sewer vent pipes, and more specifically to dome-shaped covers having improved means for releasably engaging the cover with the vent pipe.
Typical sewer pipe covers in use at the present time are fastened to the sewer pipe by screws, bolts and/or nuts which are easily accessible for loosening or removal of the cover from outside the cover. That is, the covers may be easily removed by anyone wishing to do so, often requiring no tools. Once the cover is removed, the pipes may be easily vandalized by stuffing foreign objects therein to defeat the intended venting function.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a sewer vent pipe cover assembly which discourages removal from the vent pipe with which it is associated, thereby reducing the opportunity to clog or otherwise vandalize the pipe.
Another object is to provide a sewer vent pipe cover which cannot be released from engagement with the pipe by manipulation of elements accessible on the exterior of the cover.
A further object is to provide a novel and improved sewer vent pipe cover which may be easily installed and removed by those with knowledge of its structure and operation, but which is not operable in an obvious manner by those without such knowledge.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.